My Secret to Keep
by FieryLily
Summary: One last shallow breath, and then there was silence. Hermione kissed the infants forehead holding the tiny little body close to her chest. A lone tear traveled down her cheek. No one must know. This was her secret to keep, until one person threatened to tear down everything she worked hard to build. AU. R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do NOT own anything related to Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Just to also note that, ANYTHING be it quotes, similar scenes from the books or movies, etc, do NOT belong to me either.

**A/N:** I'm am just testing this idea out, so tell me if I should keep going, please! Oh, and those of you who read An Uncertain Future, chapter 7 IS coming, I'm just waiting to hear back from my Beta with the revision.

Don't forget to review :)

**Chapter One**

"Save her, please..." Fighting back tears Hermione simply nodded, promising she would save whoever he wanted; though she wasn't sure she'd be able too.

Warm blood continued to coat her already red splattered hands. The wound from the snake bite was still bleeding profusely, and his breaths were becoming more and more labored with each passing second as the venom flowed through his body.

She knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Look at me," his voice was hoarse and raspy. Forcing herself to make eye contact, she choked back a sob feeling her own heart breaking, but showed that he had her complete attention. Brown eyes stared into black – one was full of pain, sadness, and sympathy; the other: remorse, tiredness, and regret.

"In my old office, there is a pensive in a cabinet , you'll know it when you see it, along with a potion.. drink it right before you pour the memories. It will take you more than twenty years back.." another shallow breath, "she was supposed to live.." He was unable to say anymore.

"Lily," Hermione whispered, already knowing who he was talking about without question; Harry told her and Ron that his mother and Snape where friends when his parents were at Hogwarts - Harry had accidently found out through a memory of Snape's during an Occlumency lesson when they were in their fifth year.

With his last bit of strength Severus motioned weakly with his pale hand to a pocket within his robes. Gingerly she pulled aside the soiled black cloathing and quickly fished for something that he obviously wanted her to find. Not a second later her hand touched something cool and slender, with the unknown object in hand she took it out of his pocket only to be holding a small vial filled with a swirling white wisp of a smoky like substance.

_A memory..._

"Hermione" The use of her first name by a professor would have shocked her under any other circumstances, but, it didn't, not in that moment.

Using her already bloodied hand and her other scratched up one, she turned his head so he could breath a little easier; he was fading and fast.

"...So much like her..." And, then nothing. The snake venom had done its job and the once feared potions master went limp, right in her very arms.

"Goodbye Professor Snape" Hermione whispered quietly bowing her head in respect. Sniffling, she stood up, and pulled out her wand. She cast a quick potronous charm alerting the healers, who came to help Madam Pomphrey, that there was another death to be accounted for.

Feeling torn as to what she should do first Hermione stared at the swirling memory for a second before making the tough decision to go back to the battle because that was where she was needed right now; after all Harry and Ron were out there. She prayed to the higher powers above that they were alright. After the fighting had stopped and she knew those closest to her were ok she'd make sure to fulfill her promise.

Sprinting to the grounds so she could joing the battle she was forced to come to a stop when, out of nowhere a cold chill had swept down her body from her head to her toes. A voiced filled with cool detachment followed the cold chill and bounced off the stone walls. Hermione mmediately put her hands to her ears hoping to block out the speaker's words. However, she heard them anyway as if whoever was talking was standing beside her.

"You have fault valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your debt with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me." (Deathly Hallows)

The voice of Lord Voldemort retreated, and warmth spread through her limbs once more.

_Harry.. Ron.._

With the thought of her two friends, Hermione spurred forward and continued going in the direction of the school grounds.

Nearing the entrance of the castle Hermione caught a glimpse of long, bright, orangish-red hair and she knew who the hair belonged to.

Hermione yelled at the figure who was entering the Great Hall which was at father end of the corridor.

"GINNY!"

The girl who was being yelled at turned around and looked directly at Hermione, but she didn't smile, or make any reaction that would be caused by a happy reunion. Instead, when Hermione approached her friend she noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and snot trickled down her nose from crying. Other than her obvious emotional state, there were no apparent serious injuries.

"Mione'" Ginny croaked before pulling the older witch into a tight embrace. Hermione hugged back just as tightly.

"Harry...he left to go find Voldemort...a-a-after R-R-Ron was struck down...Oh, Mione' Ron didn't make it, and Harry..he could be.."

"Wha-what? Ginny, slow down. What happened?" Hermione asked, holding the younger girl at arms length and looking into her eyes.

It took a few minutes before Ginny answered. "Ron was fighting Thorfinn Rowle and Ron had the upper hand until a death eater came at him from behind and casted the killing curse, Ron never saw it coming and now..now..he..i-i-is d-dead." Tears were falling out of both women's eyes now but Ginny kept going. "As soon as He-who-Voldemort's little speech ended and after Harry saw Ron's body laying with those that had already perished he left to go face Voldemort head on."

After the news of the events that occured had sunk in, Hermione heard a roaring wind fill her ears as black spots dotted her vision and she felt as if she was being forced into a space that was to small for her to fit. Ginny's words repeated themselves over and over again inside her head. Hermione let go of the red haired witch and clutched the sides of her head. Loosing the awareness of her senses she felt someone lead her somewhere else, and all she could do was follow. Possibly the same person pushed her down onto a bench. People moved around in fuzzy indistinguishable colors. Not long after she sat down, someone handed her a goblet full of some sort of steaming liquid. Dutifully she drank it in one gulp and instantly she began to feel better.

Looking around she saw that she was in the Great Hall with Ginny and Madam Pomphrey sitting beside her.

"Are you alright dear? You were hyperventilating and about to pass out, the potion you drank should help" The school matron said in concern to her before turning to Ginny.

"If anything else happens come get me immediately." With that, Madam Pomphrey left to go help other people.

Able to see and focus clearly now a familiar group of people came into her line of view. All of the retreating members of the group had ginger hair with teary eyes and grief stricken expressions. An aurror was leading them out of the Great Hall. Hermione empathized, knowing exactly how they felt.

Turning back to Ginny Hermione saw the turnmoil on her best girl friend's face. "Go be with your family Ginny" Hermione said kindly. The red head looked at Hermione as if she had grown two heads, "But-you shouldn't be alone." The youngest Weasley protested.

Shaking her head in denial Hermione rebuked her friend's offer to stay, "I'll be ok, but you need your family right now and they need you."

Ginny, loyal as ever, replied while getting up and tugging Hermione's hand. "Come with me, you are like family, besides Ron was your best mate and, it would make mum happy if you were there as well"

Gently retracting her hand from Ginny's grip Hermione stood her ground, "I promise that I will come by later, but, this is your time; so go, don't let me keep you away from your family."

Hermione was then engulfed in fierce hug as Ginny had launched herself at her. "I'll send for you later; I meant what I said though" Ginny said, her voice muffled.

Pulling away Ginny gave a sad watery smile before running out the Great Hall to catch up with the rest of the Weasleys.

Hermione, still an emotional wreck, eyed her surroundings gloomily, there was busy activity happening all around her with people doing various things, and she had to get away.

_Now or Never, s_he silently concluded before getting up and escaping through the double doors of the Great Hall. With a destination in mind, Hermione ran, going down staircase after staircase until she came to a halt at the door of the old potions classroom.

Taking a deep breath Hermione grabbed the circular handle and pulled. The door opened with a rather loud creak and after making sure no one had followed her, she went in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep them coming :)

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter because it all belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright intended.

**Chapter Two**

When the door clicked shut Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered "Lumos," a ball of light illuminated the dark classroom. She walked slowly around the desks inching closer and closer to Professor Snape's old office. Deja-Vu hit her like a ton of bricks as she passed the place where she sat with Harry and Ron when Snape was their potions master – all the points that they had lost. Shaking herself out of her reverie Hermione trained her thoughts on the task at hand. With renewed purpose she marched up to the wooden door that was stood in the way between her and the task that she had been assigned to do.

Hermione could feel her stomach coiling in knots out of nervousness. The tension of the moment felt thick. Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding Hermione touched the door handle only to find it locked. With her wand still in her hand Hermione said "Alohamora" pointing her now unlit wand at the iron door handle; a light orange glow seeped quickly from the tip of her wand through the key whole and clicked unlocking the door.

Before she could lose her nerve Hermione pulled the handle and the door swung open, its hinges creaked from lack of use. Hermione stepped through the threshold though she could feel the rapid beating of her heart. Upon entering the office she waved her wand and the torches that lined the walls were lit by tiny flames which casted shadows around the room.

The room was unsurprising empty – void of any evidence that anyone has ever occupied it. Looking around Hermione didn't see anything suspicious or out of place. There was one cabinet at the other side of the room adjacent to the bookshelf. While Taking a stroll around the room Hermione glanced around in curiosity trying to envision a greasy haired man grading papers at the empty desk near a equally empty bookshelf. Then, something caught her eye near where she was standing. Walking closer to get a better look, Hermione noticed that the wall had shifted revealing a wooden cupboard. The way the cabinet presented itself was much like the Room of Requirement. Eying the concealable cupboard in wonder Hermione opened it and, unlike the cabinet she already searched, this one was not empty. She was amazed when she saw what sitting inside it – the pensive. Never had she actually seen one in person. The magical device levitated a few inches off the shelf waiting to be used. And, beside it was a potion vial that contained a blue shimmering liquid.

Her hands were shaking when Hermione reached out and touched the floating object. Feeling the smooth engraved wooden bowl Hermione picked it up and read the ruins that were carved on the bowls surface.

"Memories Are Pieces Of The Past That Will Always Be with You" she read, her voice thoughtful.

_Dumbledore probably left this to Professor Snape knowing that he would be in need of it; _Hermione reflected briefly before gently flinging the device like a Frisbee and the pensive floated easily over to the desk. Taking the potion vial from its place in the cupboard Hermione walked over to the desk.

Once she reached the desk Hermione was about to set the potion down when she noticed something white protruding from the bottom of the flask. Raising the bottke up above eye level Hermione saw a tightly folded up piece of parchment stuck to the bottle. When she went to pull the parchment she felt a warm sensation grace her fingertips before it fell easily into her hand. Setting the vial down Hermione unfolded the parchment and she saw nothing; only a blank piece of crumbled up paper. Then, words began to appear on the page and soon formed a letter, addressed to her.

Brown eyes went wide as she read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_If you are the reading this then I can presume that you found the hidden pensive which would have only been revealed to you and you only; because of your unique magical signature. An advanced charm, one that you may not even be aware of until now, can confirm a witches or wizards magical signature when they enter a residence of some sort, similar to what the muggles would call an alarm system. If anyone other than you tried to enter my office then they'd find themselves unable to do so. _

_Anyway, I will get straight to the point. I'm dead which is the reason you, Miss Granger, are even in the situation that you are. What should a your person is a memory of a person from my past though I will withold that piece of information. As an Order member and Potter's best friend I expect you to go through with this mission though I suppose you do have the right to refuse but your know-it-all tendencies may not allow it._

_Knowing you are just bursting with questions I will answer only one: Professor Dumbledore helped devise this entire mission - my death though not planned was inevitable, I knew that Lod Voldemort would come for me at some point and it would be only a matter of time - I would not survive the second war. _

_Moving on, you will be traveling by means of a memory, however, the pensive itself has been converted into a time travel portkey. You job is to watch over Lily Evans (note I did not say Potter). The reason Lily Evan's is in need of protection will become clear in due more than one life can be spare this time. However, time is a sensitive area of magic so use caution - only do what you are assigned to do. I trust you already know the rules of time-travel.  
_

_While you are there change your full name to Gwendolyn Rose Stryder who is a muggle-born that attended __Beauxbatons. You moved back to England after your graduation and your parents died in a car accident at the beginning of your last year. Also, Glamour yourself as well to anything you see fit. You are not to take anything with you with the exception of your wand and the clothes you are wearing. You are the brightest witch of your year - figure that part out - modify memories do what you have to to secure a living whilst you are watching over Lily. Therefore this task requires some Slytherin resourcefulness from you. _  


___When it is time to come back to your current time there is spell with a diagram on the back of this letter. DO NOT let anyone find this letter in between now and the time you are ready to come back here. Once you know the spell destroy this letter. _

_I leave this letter here_

_Good Luck_

_Professor Snape_

Hermione pocketed the crumpled letter and stared into the murky liquid that swirled with white whips of memories and every once in awhile a memory would show itself for a second before dissolving into the cloudy liquid again.

Holding the flask up for inspection Hermione watched the white translucent strand of the memory that Snape gave her swirl in its container. She wondered what the white mist held in its swirling depths. Hermione picked up the potion vial and uncorked the bottle and downed the entire potion in two big gulps; she wanted to get it in her system as soon as possible before she had the chance to over analyze her every move. She slammed the empty vial down onto the desk coughing all the while.

Clearing her throat Hermione unstopped the flask that held the memory and dumped its contents into the pensive. The opaque liquid inside the pensive churned with its newest addition. Without giving it an ounce of thought Hermione bent down and submerged her head into cool watery memory, but she didn't feel wet. Instead, she felt like she was falling, going down, deeper into the past.

Hermione was soon lowed onto the hard gray pavement, much to her relief. Hermione took a deep breathe and stood still for a moment to gather her wits. She blinked a few times adjusting to the light or lack of as it was nighttime, The only thing that made it possible for Hermione to see was the light that was coming through the cracked doorway. Because of the light Hermione saw that she was in a nursery. A soft whimper startled the young witch and she followed the noise to its source. She reached a crib and looked inside to see a baby fast asleep.


End file.
